<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanctuary by Theophilia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977271">Sanctuary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theophilia/pseuds/Theophilia'>Theophilia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Room Series (Fireproof Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, will change tags and ratings as the story progresses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theophilia/pseuds/Theophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A.S. seems to escape the grasp o the Null, and runs straight into the arms of a young man who just wwanted to explore the house.</p><p>This story is set right after the events of The Room Two, so yeah, I had this story in my head for years and it needs to get out. The names are made up and I develop the story with some bits and pieces from the games, but mostly free as I come up with things along the way. In case anyone is confused, Atticus would be A. S. and Daniel is the player.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Atticus - A trick of the mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own any content from the Fireproof Games Series “The Room”. If you’re looking for content regarding a movie of the same name, you’ve come to the wrong neighbourhood.</p><p>The games are more aesthetic than plot driven so please don't get too mad at me if you interpret the story way differently than I did. But feel free to tell me about your ideas in the comments &lt;3</p><p>Story might get gayer later (:</p><p>Additional note: The story is set pre-brexit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Atticus</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With each moment that passes, we create an infinity of new possibilities, new universes, and we have to live through them all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In some of them we thrive, in some we suffer. But every possibility can and will happen to us in one way or the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don't know if my mind is playing tricks on me. Dehydration, sensory deprivation and loneliness are slowly driving me into madness. Is it simply my mind or is the null weakening me more and more - I can’t tell. The whispers get stronger the more I'm exposed to it. Of course it would be best not to listen to them, not to listen to the null, but who else do I have to listen to?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes I wake up from a feverish dream where I'm still with my wife. Maggie would have known what to do. Her wisdom and intuition are way above anyone’s in the institution, and yet they laughed at her warnings. Is it selfish to hope that she's still crying for me, knowing that she deserves a husband that can love her dearly and truly appreciates her wonderful mind? Here, I have lost her forever as the house took full control over the soul that once belonged to my wife. Maybe she's still with me in another universe. Maybe I didn't abandon her in every reality that opened up to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without help, I will be doomed to die here, maybe a dozen times. Something tells me that the null is preventing any helpful soul to enter the house and rescue me from its cold black claws. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Daniel - Into the unknown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daniel</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His sister’s wedding couldn’t be more convenient. Daniel had been researching this mysterious house for several weeks, and he just happened to be invited to a wedding that was surprisingly close to it. Nothing and nobody could stop him from travelling to Britain a few days earlier to have a quick glance at the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A long forgotten building, with no apparent private or public ownership. Anyone else would have found it slightly suspicious, but for Daniel it was the perfect opportunity to look for some books for his studies. Whatever he found, it should be interesting enough for an etymology student on the hunt for literature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only a short car ride away from the wedding venue, Daniel found a lovely inn where he planned to stay for the next days. To his delight, the house wasn’t very far away either. The man wasn’t a big fan of driving long distances. The car ride from Germany was already long and exhausting enough, no need to overdo it. He dropped his suitcase on his bed, quickly packed a small backpack to survive a day in a foreign country, and hopped back into his vehicle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The area was so unexpectedly quiet and peaceful. Far away from all the busy cities and motorways, Daniel found the house, covered in beautiful vines, the roof partly destroyed and the walls tinted from the many years of sunlight and rainfall. The warmth of the afternoon sunlight and the absence of any artificial noise made the building appear surreal and dreamlike, almost too beautiful to be true.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>